


Five Song Flash Fic Challenge

by SashinaLash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fic Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashinaLash/pseuds/SashinaLash
Summary: Pretty little pieces from the minds of Harry, Louis and friends.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Five Song Flash Fic Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles written in the [summer of 2019](https://sashinalash.tumblr.com/post/186789732541/5-song-flash-fic-challenge) in response to this game:  
> Put your music on shuffle. Write what comes to you as you listen to each song!  
> Here’s what I wrote.
> 
> I'm [SashinaLash](https://sashinalash.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

#####  _All Neon Like_ – Björk ( _Homogenic_ , 2008)

Echoes absorbed into foam, quiet, the gentlest of waves.

The hoped-for moonlight absent. The sand scratchy. Seaweed and broken shells.

The tide leaves them gradually.

Harry flips over, closes his eyes hard and whacks his face down into the damp but still soft sand. It can’t get worse.

 _Don’t get angry with yourself. I’ll heal you_ , he hears in the lapping water.

***

#####  _Chameleon’s Dish_ – The Art of Noise ( _In Visible Silence_ , 1986)

It’s relentless. The beats, keys, some scratchy synth percussion thing, a computer vocal. It’s wild. Louis wants to like it. He really does. He’s trying so hard, he really is, hand wrapped around the cocktail glass, toes curling in his Vans. It’s been almost two hours though, and he’s barely left the bar stool.

And fuck – apart from to take the odd sip of his drink, he’s been clenching his jaw the entire time. He didn’t realise.

***

#####  _Pretty Shoes_ – Jens Lekman ( _At The Department Of Forgotten Songs_ , 2005)

Charlie Lightening, an imagined _Walls: Behind The Scenes_ video:

_Not the banjos. Not the fucking banjos again. Louis is whining again, spinning on his left heel in the doorway, flicking ash into the courtyard. It’s barely gone eleven, and I’m there all day. Shots for the album booklet. He’s a got a fucking Stella in his hand at 10.50am. I’m thinking, Louis mate, thank god no-one will know what time it was when we took this one. The light won’t give anything away, thankfully._

_I had to agree about the banjos though. I mean, I know Louis wanted real instruments, a traditional band sound, you know, but banjos for a second day running? Might be just a bit much. Even for Louis._

***

#####  _On Fire_ \- Phoenix ( _United_ , 2000)

_Baby, for you I’m a man._

Jun 2018: Oh man, those summer jams. Louis’ fingernails are always bitten too low to scratch.

He closes his eyes as tightly as he possibly can. Makes a kind of fist.

Harry’s lyrics are mutated earworms to him; lazily sleep-scampering across his path in his restless dreams. Every night without fail; Doncaster to Philadelphia and back again.

***

#####  _Crystal Ball_ – Keane ( _Under The Iron Sea_ , 2006)

_Oh crystal ball, save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

Louis doesn’t listen to those songs much anymore. Much. Ever. Except for the ones he’s rehearsing. Giving them the LT band treatment. That’s cool, that’s cool.

But not this. It’s not like those melodies, those lyrics, are not within all of them. They’ll never leave; Louis know that. It’s not like he really needs that printed lyric sheet.

But this, right now: Harry’s words pick up where his leave off. It was always perfect. _The_ most perfect. He grips his phone, then flips it over, whacks it against his jeans. The smashed corner catches on the denim but the song continues. Relentless. Unsilenceable.

Louis wrenches his head right and focusses on the clouds, thirty-five thousand feet up, between time-zones, not flying home or away from home. (He doesn’t know any more.)


End file.
